


End Game

by powerless_tonight



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Single Parent AU, blah blah you know, i dont own these people, i think i spelled that wrong, just borrowing their faces, mixed with a flourist au, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerless_tonight/pseuds/powerless_tonight
Summary: Gerard remembered what it was like before he had a kid, sleeping in, doing nothing but reading comics, and being able to focus on just himself. He remembered it but he didn't miss it.Basically Gerard has a kid, and she loves flower crowns.





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best. please forgive me.

     Gerard remembered sleeping in, and sometimes he missed it. But he wouldn’t give up his daughter to be able to go back to his life before. His daughter was his life, even when she was waking him up before the sun.  
     “Daddy!” Her voice was high pitched and she was giggling as she jumped up and down on his bed. “Get up!! It’s the first day of school!” Her excitement was obvious, but it was the opposite for her father.  
     Gerard groaned as he rolled over, “Don’t remind me.” He mumbled into the pillow. Gerard had been dreading this day since Emily was born. He never wanted her to grow up, and yet here they were at one of the biggest milestones. He peaked up to see his daughter all dressed, her shirt was inside out and her pants were backwards but she tried. She huffed as she fell down on to the bed.  
     “Get up!” She said, resorting to pouting.  
     “Em, it’s not even,” Gerard looked at the alarm clock by his bed, “6 yet. School doesn’t start for another two hours.” He knew it didn’t matter, he had to get up and they had to do something to entertain the girl before school.  
     “But can’t we go now?” Her voice suddenly filled with sadness.  
     “We can’t go to school yet but we can go do something before.” Gerard pushed the blankets back and got out of bed. “Let me take a shower and then we can go okay?”  
     Emily nodded her head and laid back in the bed. Gerard leaned over and kissed her on the head before turning on the TV. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

     After his shower, Gerard was looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was starting to get long and he needed to touch up the black hair, his brown roots were starting to show. It didn’t really matter since he worked from home, but it still bothered him. After he dried off, he slipped on his clothes. Black skinny jeans and band shirt,  _is this shirt clean? Probably not._  
     When he stepped out of the bathroom he looked over to his bed where his daughter’s eyes were glued to the TV. She seemingly had forgotten about school altogether, that was until a commercial came on.  
     “Daddy! Is it time to go yet?” She got to her feet and jumped from the bed to her dad, who caught her easily.  
     “Let’s get you all ready and then we can go.”  
     “I’m ready.” She said stubbornly.  
     “Em, your pants are backwards.” He said softly to her. She wiggled out of his grip and looked down. “I’ll go get your bag ready.” Gerard headed out of the room while his little girl tried to fix her pants.  
     As the two left the apartment, Emily had her backpack on and her hand in Gerard’s. They were making their way down the stairs when Gerard felt his phone buzzed, he fished it out of his pocket, it was a text from his mother.  
  
      _Don't forget pictures!_  
  
     He sighed and put the phone up, making a mental note to take pictures when they got to the school. They still had a long time before that though.

     As they walked down the street outside of the apartment, Emily pulled on his arm.  
     “Daddy! That store has flowers!” She was jumping up and down, pointing at the store across the street. “Can I have a crown?” She asked with big eyes, and Gerard had no choice but to say yet.

     There was a bell above the door that rang when they walked in. Gerard looked around to see that there were a lot of flowers, but he didn’t see anyone working. He looked down where his daughter was to see that she was no longer there.  
     “Emily?” He called for her, but there was no response. He sighed as he began to walk through the store, looking through the flowers to try and find his daughter.  
     When he found her she was talking to someone, but Gerard couldn’t see the other person. “Yeah, I’m about, I’m about to go to school and Daddy said I could have a flower crown.” She said, stumbling over her words a little.  
     “Emily!” Gerard called to her. “We have talked about running off.” His voice stern.  
     She whipped around to look at him. “I’m sorry.” She looked down at the ground.  
     That’s when the person that Emily was talking too decided to show themselves. Gerard watched as a man around his age came out from behind the flowers, he was holding flowers as he made them into a flower crown. To say that Gerard was shocked would have been an understatement. When Gerard thought about people who worked in flower shops he thought about little old ladies, not men around his age with piercings and tattoos. Gerard’s eyes were glued to the man’s hand tattoos where there was something written across his fingers but he couldn’t make out what it was.  
     “I’m sorry, we got carried away talking about school.” He said, smiling at Gerard as he finished the flower crown and placing it on Emily’s head. “There you go Princess.” Emily’s face lit up, and she looked to her dad.  
     “It pretty?” She asked.  
     “Very pretty.” He told her, reaching out for her hand, she happily placed her small hand in his. “How much do I owe you?” Gerard asked, turning his attention to the man in front of him.  
     “Don't worry about it.” He waved his hands in front of him. “It's a present.”  
     “Are you sure?”  
     “Yep.” He smiled, God that smile was blinding.  
     “Say thank you, Em.”  
     “Thank you!” Emily said, but she was too busy to really pay attention, she was looking at flowers.

     After saying their good bye to the man in the flower shop, the started making their way to the school, Emily skipping the whole way. As Gerard felt himself dragging his feet. Once they made it to the school, Gerard saw all the other parents dropping of their kids and he felt out of place. All the people around him were so much older, Gerard knew that he was a young parent but he could feel everyone looking at him. He focused on the door numbers as he tried to find his daughter’s room. Once he did he started preparing himself to say good bye. The teacher was a man with extremely curly hair that seemed to bounce as he talked. He came over and introduced himself to the two.  
     “Mr. Toro, I’ll be your teacher.” He put his hand out as he crouched in front of the small girl. “What’s your name?”  
     “Emily” She whispered as she hid behind Gerard’s leg.  
     “Well Emily, you can go play if you want.” And with that she was off, running over to the other kids that were playing with dinosaurs. “Ray Toro.” He said again putting his hand out.  
     “Gerard Way.” He shook the teacher’s hand.  
     “First time I guess?” Ray questioned.  
     “Sadly, I wish it didn’t have to happen.” Gerard sighed.  
     “It gets easier.” Ray patted his back as he moved on to the other parents.  
     Gerard walked over to his daughter to say bye, she mumbled bye and went back to playing with the toys and other kids.

     As Gerard walked back to the apartment, he stopped in his tracks. “Fuck.” His huffed under his breath. _Forgot the damn pictures._


End file.
